The Unknown Crush
by OddAuthor
Summary: One shot. While Timmy and Chester are at baseball practice, the pink hatted one suspects that there is a girl that Chester may have his eye on.


UNKNOWN LOVE

_**OKAY THIS IS A ONE SHOT. IT'S NOT NECESSARILY TIED INTO A SPECIFIC STORY; IT JUST PLANTS THE SEEDS FOR SOMETHING THAT HAS BEEN RATTLING AROUND IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**_

Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat were at the baseball diamond where their little league team, the Losers would play. Right now, Timmy was trying to help Chester improve his batting. Even though Chester was the worst player on the team, Timmy refused to accept that it was a lost cause. It wasn't; although the blond headed hair was still not the greatest ball player in the world, he was improving. Indeed, he was much better than when Chester first joined the team. Besides, he wanted to talk to Chester about everything that had happened in the last few months.

"Okay, dude," said Timmy, "you want to sit down and take a break?"

"Sure," said Chester.

The two eleven year old boys walk over to the dugout, putting their equipment under the beach. They, then, went to the bleachers and sat down.

"You're getting a lot better, Chester," said Timmy, "soon you'll be scoring home runs all the time."

"Well," said Chester, "I don't know about that, but I'll just be happy not to strike out all of the time.

Timmy smiled and there was a few minutes of silence between them. Then Chester spoke up,

"So, how are things going with Trixie?"

"Great," said Timmy, "we're supposed to go to a movie tonight." He paused and smiled a little more. Then the pink hatted boy added, "I don't think I've been this happy in a long time."

Chester smiled. Then he decided to ask a question he wasn't sure Timmy could answer, but he had to find out.

"So," said Chester, cautiously, "do you think Tootie will give up trying to get you?"

Timmy was puzzled by this question. Why would Chester ask that?

"I hope so," said Timmy," but Tootie is pretty persistent about trying to get me. In fact, she seems just as determined to win my heart as I was to win Trixie's." Timmy paused and added, "I know she was disappointed to learn that Trixie and I are dating, but I hope she'll be able to move on and maybe find someone."

"So do I," said Chester. Then the blond fell silent and then he added, "so other than you, there's no other guy Tootie is interested in."

Timmy's eyebrow went up. Why was Chester asking this?

"Pretty much," said Timmy wondering where this conversation was heading, "I mean she has SHRINE in her room to me."

"But, dude," said Chester, "what you're saying is that other than you, there's no other guy involved. And you're dating Trixie."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "Tootie has had her eye on me for years. I used to be creeped out by it, and was kind of mean to her, but...." he paused, "I realize what it's like to be in her position. I don't dislike Tootie, but I just don't love her."

"Good," said Chester.

Timmy cast glance at Chester and then he decided to ask his best friend a question,

"Chester, do you like Tootie?"

At this the boy with the braces stiffened and he said,

"Girls give me the hives."

Timmy smiled a bit and said,

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why would you ask me that, dude?," said Chester a little nervously.'

"And now you're answering my question with a question," said Timmy a little amused.

"Tootie and I have nothing in common." He paused. "Besides I've been mean to her too. Why would she even be interested in me?"

Timmy looked at Chester and then said,

"You know, Trixie was mean to me too, and look at us now."

"That's different," said Chester, "and besides even if I were interested in Tootie, and I'm not saying I am, she doesn't know. I mean everyone KNEW you wanted Trixie."

"But no one KNOWS you want Tootie," said Timmy.

"If I did want her, Timmy, no she doesn't know it," Chester said, almost nervously, and then the blond added, "you know I think we've taken a long enough break, let's get back to practice."

"Okay," said Timmy. The brown haired boy decided not to press Chester more. "but if you ever feel the need to talk; you know I'm here buddy."

"I know," said Chester, "but there's nothing to talk about, because Tootie and I aren't dating."

Timmy remained quiet, but he couldn't help but notice his friend kept being evasive about his question.

"Okay," said Timmy getting up and going to where their equipment was at. "This time," added the buck toothed boy, "do you want to practice catching?"

"Sure," said Chester, "by the way, I need to use the bathroom, you don't mind?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," said Timmy good naturedly.

"It'd be messy if I didn't," said Chester.

Timmy laughed and Chester made his way up the stairs. Before he went to the bathroom, though, the boy pulled out his wallet. Looking around to see if he was alone, he opened it. There was a picture of a girl with pigtails, braces and glasses. It was Tootie. Chester had cut the photo out of Dimmsdale Elementary's yearbook.

"Maybe," said Chester, "one day."


End file.
